


One Day You'll Let Me Go

by SuikoKitten



Category: Suikoden I, Suikoden II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Violence, Hurt/Comfort, I spoiled the entire story in the tags, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Psychological Torture, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuikoKitten/pseuds/SuikoKitten
Summary: Having been left behind with Rina and the children in South Window when Viktor and company went on to deal with the mysterious monster in North Window, Flik finds himself in a pickle when Highland comes to South Window. He should have waited where Rina and the kids were camped until they got word from Viktor. He should have waited, but how was he supposed to know that they weren't even in the ghost town? How was he supposed to know that one choice could change his life forever and not for the better?A canon-divergence AU for Suikoden II. Flik is captured and abducted by Neclord. Viktor, Riou, Nanami, and a few others pursue the vampire, being determined to get their friend back. Unfortunately, getting Flik back would require more than just rescuing him from the vampire. It was going to be the hardest journey Flik and Viktor would ever take together.





	1. Chapter 1

Viktor, Riou, and the others had not been gone long before Highland arrived.  Flik had managed to slip out with the women and children after Granmeyer surrendered and was subsequently beheaded.  Flik had covered Pilika’s eyes so she wouldn’t see whilst keeping as out of sight as he could behind Bulgan. Bulgan was a really large young man.  He was still a kid, but it was hard to believe sometimes. Fortunately, the Highlanders believed him and his sisters so Flik’s cover wasn’t blown. 

Now it was evening and the little group set up camp and discussed what their next steps ought to be.  Pilika was sleeping on a bedroll near the fire, but Rina, Eilie, and Bolgan were all still awake. Flik felt a sense of responsibility for them.  He had to protect and guide them. 

“What are we going to do now?”  Rina sighed. “We can’t go back north to Muse and Toto and Ryube are ruined…”  

Flik hesitated, uncertain.  “There’s still Radat and… North Window.”  

“Seriously?  With Pilika? The others went off to slay a  _ monster _ up there!”  Eilie scolded the mercenary, who bit back the sharp retort that formed on his tongue.  She was just a kid. 

“We might not have much of a choice, depending on how many Highland troops are standing between us and Radat.  Even if there weren’t many, it’s easily a three or four day walk and it would take us further from the others.”  Flik reasoned. “But you’re right. We can’t put Pilika in harm’s way. We can approach the city and I’ll go in to see if I can find the others.  You guys can wait a safe distance away and I’ll come back to let you know if it’s all clear or not.” 

Rina nodded.  “That sounds like a reasonable plan.  Between Eilie, Bolgan, and myself, we won’t have any difficulty defending ourselves and Pilika from any wild animals or monsters running about.”  

Eilie and Bolgan nodded in silence and that was the end of the discussion.  Flik would go in to join the others and let them know what had come to pass.  It was a good plan and Flik was  _ Flik of the Blue Lightning _ , so it’s not like he couldn’t handle himself against run of the mill monsters or a madman kidnapping children.  No one was remotely concerned that their plan might not work out like they hoped. 

The following morning, they had a quick breakfast and started towards North Window.  Flik kept glancing back at Pilika, who was holding Bolgan’s hand as they walked. She was so quiet and had been so quiet since what had happened in the fort.  He wished he could take those terrible memories away and tell her it would all be alright. But he couldn’t make that kind of promise, not yet. Not when they were literally on the run from the Highland Army.  

Finally, the ghost of a town came into view and Flik split off from his companions to go and find the rest of their little group of refugees.  Flik slowed as he neared the open gate. He could see the ruins of the city clearly from here and it gave him a sinking, sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.  Viktor had to come back to  _ this  _ to convince Granmeyer to support their war efforts and now it was all for naught.  Granmeyer was dead and South Window was lost. Viktor had to relive this horror for nothing.  At least Flik could be here to support him this time. 

Flik stepped into the town and the first thing he was met with was a haphazardly laid out graveyard.  Viktor dug these graves himself. Viktor put up the crosses. Viktor had to carry this with him on his back for the rest of his life.  It hurt to think about how much it hurt his friend. And all of these innocent people… Murdered by a monster like Neclord. At least Neclord was dead and he couldn’t hurt anyone ever again.  

Flik proceeded deeper into the town, poking around and looking for any sign of Viktor and the others.  However, as he approached the castle, he felt a sense of dread burrow deeper into his stomach and drowning out the sadness that he had previously been feeling.  

“Viktor?”  He shouted.  Why was there no trace of them out here?  Shouldn’t there have been footprints in the dirt?  Or some other evidence of their presence? Come to think of it, their footprints hadn’t gone beyond the makeshift graveyard.  “Viktor!” He shouted again. “Riou, Nanami! Where are you?” 

“I remember you.”  A deep, raspy voice whispered in Flik’s ear and he jerked away, drawing his sword and spinning to face the owner of the voice.  

There was no one there.  Flik felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.  Something was not right at all here. Viktor and the others weren’t here and he was here  _ alone _ with some sort of kidnapper-murderer-monster that sounded a hell of a lot like…  No, it was impossible. It was just his imagination!

“I’m right here.  This isn’t a nightmare.  Didn’t Viktor tell you I was here?  He went running with his tail between his legs when he came face to face with me here.”  Neclord-and it was definitely Neclord- placed both hands on either of Flik’s shoulders and dug in with his sharp fingernails while Flik was, regrettably, frozen in shock- or was it fear?  

Flik jerked away again with a pained yelp, swinging his sword around, but the blade found no flesh to slice.  It only cut air. Neclord wasn’t there again. Flik spun around. He was in trouble, serious, big time trouble.  He couldn’t run, not now. The monster was between him and the gate at the edge of the city. Except that he wasn’t.  Where had Neclord gone?! 

Flik bolted, or tried to.  A clammy, powerful hand wrapped around the front of Flik’s throat and jerked him backwards, choking him.  Flik gagged and choked, swinging his sword at his assailant. The vampire’s free hand grabbed Flik’s wrist and twisted it.  Flik refused to drop his blade and continued to struggle. The hand wrapped around his throat released him and grabbed his forearm and the snap Flik heard wasn’t nearly loud enough to constitute the amount of pain that breaking his sword arm caused.  

Flik’s head was spinning and he found himself pressed against a wall with both of the monster’s hands wrapped around his throat before he could shout or do anything else.  He kicked and clawed, but nothing caused the vampire to relent. 

“Hush now.  You’re making this much harder than it needs to be.  Just relax. Go to sleep.” Flik grunted and gasped, clearly angry.  Neclord squeezed harder. 

Soon, Flik’s vision blurred.  The washed out bricks of the old shop beyond Neclord’s disgusting, undead face faded into darkness and all Flik could see was him.  His good arm felt heavy and his legs stopped obeying his frantic commands. Then, everything was darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor and the others were heading back to North Window to confront Neclord when they spotted Rina, Eilie, Bolgan, and Pilika. Concerned, the group broke into a run to approach the quartet. Eilie, Rina, and Bolgan looked both shocked and worried when their friends arrived from the opposite direction of the town. And instead of Flik, there was a strange new man accompanying them. 

“What’s going on? Why are you guys here?” Nanami shouted. 

“South Window surrendered to Highland forces a few days ago.” Rina provided an answer for them all, earning shocked gasps from the group and a few choice words from Viktor.

“Damn it. Where’s Flik? We need him to help kill Neclord so we can deal with Highland!” Viktor seemed agitated and not at all like he had appeared to be when they first met him in South Window. Then, he had seemed jolly and welcoming but now… He was furious. Anger seemed to ooze from his pores. 

“Flik went to North Window to look for you.” Rina spoke carefully. “He told us to wait out here, but that was yesterday. We thought that you just hadn’t caught the kidnapper yet and that you would all come out when it was safe for us to enter.” 

“WHAT?” Viktor bellowed and Bolgan and Pilika cringed. “Yesterday? Damn it! And you haven’t seen or heard from him since he left?!” 

“Stop shouting! You’re scaring Bolgan and Pilika!” Eilie shouted back at him. 

Viktor wasn’t listening anymore. He was marching with even more purpose than before towards the abandoned village. Riou and Nanami exchanged a worried glance before following. 

“Viktor…” Riou began. 

“What?” Viktor snapped. 

“Maybe we should wait and talk about our plan?” 

“That sonovabitch is probably bleeding Flik dry as we speak! You want me to wait?” 

Nanami looked to Freed and Kahn for help and Kahn stepped forward. “Rushing in recklessly won’t save your friend. And if he’s been in there since yesterday, he’s probably already dead. We need to be clear and level-headed when we face him or Neclord will kill all of us.” 

Viktor’s fist collided with the vampire hunter’s cheek, sending the latter reeling. “Go straight to hell! I’m not leaving him in there a minute longer! If he’s dead, then I owe him a proper burial and if he’s… He deserves better than this.” Viktor snarled. 

Kahn spat blood and straightened. “You can’t save him or bury him if you’re dead.” 

 

When Flik came to, he was confused and his sword arm throbbed in agony with each breath. What happened? He tried to sit up, but wound up giving up halfway and allowed his head to rest against the cold stone. Had he and Viktor stayed out too late and drunk too much? 

“Vik… We gotta stop doin’ this…” Flik muttered, opening his eyes. 

The ceiling was unfamiliar. Something about the air felt musty as light filtered through the filthy stained glass window above him. Flik was about to ask Viktor where he had taken him this time, but then the nightmare stepped into view, looming over him. 

“You humans are such pathetic creatures. So fragile… So short-lived.” Flik froze as the vampire spoke. “Are you afraid?” 

Flik was, but he wasn’t about to admit it. He balled his non-dominant hand into a fist and lunged up at Neclord. Neclord caught the warrior’s fist in his hand and Flik knew he made a mistake. The vampire slammed him against the stone wall and Flik thought he saw literal stars. 

“You’re a good match for him.” Neclord hummed. 

“Excuse me?” Flik wheezed. 

“You’re lovers.” Neclord grinned and Flik could smell death on the man’s breath. Was it going to be his? “As I was saying before: you are very pretty for a man. So feminine and well kept, even when you’re on the run. I bet you’re fussy about everything from you hair to your boots.” 

Speaking of boots, Flik wasn’t wearing his. In fact, he was wearing only his undershirt and underpants. His hair hung slightly over his eyes. Flik grabbed Neclord’s wrist with his good hand, but made no move to struggle. 

“That’s none of your business.” Flik snarled. 

“I like your spirit.” Neclord hummed, leaning in close. “I can hardly wait to break it.” 

“You won’t have time.” Flik argued. “Viktor and the others will be back soon with that damn sword and then we’ll kill you once and for all!” 

“There’s a fine line between bravery and stupidity, boy. You’re safely on the side of stupidity. You’ll die soon enough. Do you really want it to be sooner rather than later?”   
“I think that’s my li-” 

Flik didn’t get to finish his sentence before Neclord slammed him against the wall again, with even more force. Everything went black for a moment and Flik hated the pained sound that escaped his mouth. He was stronger than this! Flik shoved the sleeve of the vampire’s shirt up so he could grab his arm and dig into it with his nails. Neclord hissed in annoyance more than pain and leaned in closer again. 

“Get off of me, you son of a bitch!” Flik shouted just before the vampire’s fangs dug into his bare neck. “Get.. Off!” Flik commanded, but his voice was much softer as the vampire sucked and sucked and sucked and Flik really thought he was only going to stop when he was dead. “‘Sorry… Viktor….” Flik wasn’t even aware that he was speaking.   
Neclord did stop before Flik died. He scooped the warrior up and cradled him against his chest. It was the perfect set up. Neclord marched up to the organ and sat on his bench. Neclord could hear the man’s weak pulse throbbing in his chest. His soft, labored breaths tickled his chest. 

“You really would make a nice plaything.” Neclord mumbled, running one hand across the organ. “Too bad you wouldn’t make a nice plaything for long. You’re not worth that much, although… I imagine it would hurt Viktor even more to know you were alive and that you would never escape me.” 

“He’ll kill you.” Flik murmured, but he didn’t make any move to get up or fight again. Of course he wouldn’t. He was suffering a considerable amount of blood loss. 

“No. He won’t.” Neclord replied just as softly. 

There were sounds of fighting not far from them. Neclord lapped up the anticipation of crushing Flik and Viktor’s hopes. It would be glorious. The very best revenge! And he got to have plenty of fun, too. 

The double doors slammed open with a bang and a loud bellow not unlike that of a bear. “Neclord!!” Viktor was hopping mad and that pleased the vampire to no end. Neclord swung around and hopped to his feet. 

“Well, well, you’ve come back.” Neclord grinned. 

“The hell have you done to him?!” 

“You’re showing me your entire hand, Viktor. Did no one ever teach you how to play cards?” 

“I will chop you into pieces and rip you into bits! Let him go!!” 

Flik blearily looked towards the group. Humiliation overwhelmed any other feelings he had, including the pain from his broken arm. Riou and Nanami were there. They were staring at him with those big, innocent eyes. They were horrified. He was weak and now they could see it. The others would never see him as anything more than a damsel in distress. 

“I think not. I considered just waiting for you to arrive so I could kill him in front of you, but now… Now I see that that would be a terrible waste. I won’t kill him.” Neclord assured Viktor, earning a dark, suspicious glare. “He has such a temper and he’s so full of spirit! I wonder how long it will take me to break him. Have you ever been to Tinto, Flik?” 

Flik’s stomach turned. He tried to roll off of Neclord’s lap, but he was held fast. He huffed in irritation, but there was nothing else he could do and his irritated huff sounded more like a resigned sigh. He was utterly spent and everything seemed to be happening a million miles away. 

Viktor wasn’t listening anymore. He was running across the room, to the horror of the vampire hunter and all of the others. Neclord’s grin grew, revealing his fangs more fully. Viktor swung the Star Dragon Sword down at Neclord’s head, but a black hole opened beneath them. Viktor shouted. Neclord laughed as he and Flik swiftly descended into the hole and disappeared before Viktor could dive in after them. 

Viktor landed on his knees where the hole had been, dropping the sword on the marble tile. Viktor screamed in fury. It was a long, deep, angry yell. He hadn’t made any attempt at words; He only screamed. 

After he stopped for air, he cursed loudly. He strung every foul word he knew into a sentence before sliding to a seated position on the floor. Nanami and Riou slowly approached him. Nanami put Flik’s sword down and sat next to Viktor. 

“Hey, hey, it’s gonna be alright! We’ll save him! We have your talking sword and Riou has his rune and I can help!” 

“My God, I never realized how much it would hurt to see him like that. I knew he would be hurt, but he’s never that still, not for anyone or anything. Not even when he got shot with that arrow in the stomach back in Toran. I practically carried him here, you know?” 

Riou and Nanami exchanged a worried glance. “Viktor,” Riou spoke up. “We have to go save him.” Viktor looked for a moment as if he was going to yell at him for it. 

“Of course I have to go after him. That doesn’t mean you have to. We’re still fighting a war and we can’t all get distracted by this, no matter how important he is to us.” Viktor stood up with a sniff. 

“Well, I’m coming, as well.” Kahn stated, walking up to him and placing a rough hand on Viktor’s shoulder as a sign of solidarity. 

“We’re coming, too, right, Riou?” Nanami jumped back up with Flik’s sword. 

“He’s our friend, too, Viktor.” Riou answered. “I think that’s his armor over there? Maybe the rest of his things are there, too? We should take them to him.” 

Riou was so calm about it. It made Viktor want to scream again. But it was good that the kid could keep a level head. That would be to their benefit in the end. 

“I haven’t been to Tinto in years.” Viktor admitted, standing up. “We’re going to have to take the long way, though, because we don’t have a boat.” 

“We could take one from Radat!” Freed offered. 

“Freed… Someone needs to stay here and take charge.” 

“M-Me?!” 

“You’re the only one left with military experience here so far. So yeah, you.” Viktor huffed. “And I’m not going a week in the wrong direction to get a boat to get to Tinto. We’ll find our way by land. Or I’ll swim across the damn lake!” 

And so our heroes split up. Riou, Nanami, Kahn, and Viktor moved on towards Tinto. Freed and the others remained behind to help set up the old city for their new base of operations.


End file.
